


Tangling

by persephoneregina



Series: Tattoo AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Choi San, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Dom Choi San, Edging, Engagement, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rigger San, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rope bunny Leedo, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Kim Geonhak, Teasing, Top Kim Geonhak, adoration, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: SEQUEL OF "CARVING"Building a relationship takes time, trust and commitment.Geonhak and San both know this well, and yet none of that has ever scared them.After the first time Geonhak stayed the night at San’s place, he couldn’t bring himself to leave at all anymore.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -They’re together because they love each other in a way that is so absolute, so devouring and at the same time so gloriously appeasing, that if they could describe their bond, they would probably say it’s beyond.Beyond lust.Beyond affection.Beyond faithfulness.Beyond adoration.Beyond trust.Beyond love and beyond life.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Series: Tattoo AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706260
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Tangling

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest darlings, here I am with the first sequel to Carving.  
> I just happened to miss these two incredibly much and i really needed to go back to this universe, to this pairing, and to give it more love than I already did.  
> I truly hope you are going to enjoy this as much as I did when writing it and that you will allow me to take you for one more ride (a little bit spicier, this time) with San and Geonhak.  
> My apologies if the smut part may not be perfect, please understand that I'm still trying to figure out how to make these things work and how to properly convey them... But I'm very dedicated and indeed willing to learn to do better! Ugh, I think I'll just have to accept that I will forever be insecure about smut, even more so when I am trying to conciliate it with feelings. I'm sorry I'm such an incredible mess...  
> Anyway! I would be delighted to read your thoughts in the comments, please let me know if you liked this little oneshot, I truly did my best with it, and if you'd like to chitchat keep in mind that you can find me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/persefoneregina);!.  
> Until next time, have a pleasant read!

# Tangling

Building a relationship takes time, trust and commitment.

Geonhak and San both know this well, and yet none of that has ever scared them.

After the first time Geonhak stayed the night at San’s place, he couldn’t bring himself to leave at all anymore. 

The more time passed, the more he started to casually forget some random belongings at his place: first it was t-shirts, then it was his toothbrush, then his phone charger, and so on, until, as the months went by, San’s home has become _their_ home.

No one of them really asked. It just happened naturally. There has never been the need to state it or to officialize it.

He would have always thought that some things should have come naturally or not at all, and living with San came as naturally and as easily as loving him: they just effortlessly flowed into their convivence and never turned back, never had a second guessing, not a bicker if not for trivial little things, not a frown, not a cloud in sight.

Ever since they met, the sun has been shining on their lives.

Geonhak has never been that big of a love talker, anyway. Partially because of his shy and private nature, partially because in his perspective, instead than love bombing San, he has always rathered proving his feelings through actions, because for pretty that they might be, words can be spoken out of many things that are not the truth, but actions require a solid motive. Actions don’t lie. Not his ones, anyway. He might have lied, in his life, when he felt like the situation required a bit of a poker face and a honey coated talk, but he could have never lied to San. The mere thought of doing anything that could potentially harm him feels like a dagger being twisted through his heart: it hurts, it burns and it cuts his breath to the point he feels on the edge of collapsing.

Losing San is the equivalent of losing himself, of losing his life, the life he has been dreaming and working hard to achieve for the both of them, therefore Geonhak has been doing everything in his power to take the best care of his beloved under every possible point of view.

But now, there’s something in Geonhak that makes him want for more than dreaming and working. 

_He wants more._

He wants to make San realise that he’s dead serious about everything he has ever promised him: faithfulness, unconditional love, support, comprehension, affection, care. 

He wants to build something for the both of them, something lasting, something solid, something that tastes like all the _forevers_ he has never told him and all the oaths he has silently sworn to him in his mind. 

He wants to make out of San his _forever_ , his _promise_ , his _vow_. 

_His husband_.

Ever since the beginning of their relationship, Geonhak has always felt the urge to give San everything, both emotionally and physically, before he could even feel the need for it, firmly believing that the real way to be a keeper would be to be capable to read between the lines and to anticipate rather than comply, but of course that’s not something he could have ever found himself doing with just anyone. But the kind of communication him and San had from the first time they met made everything easy, since it very seldom involved words to express any form of lack or annoyance, if not for trivial little things, like doing the dishes or cleaning the shower. They found themselves in the state of bliss where there would be just no need to ask, because the both of them would already know how to take care of each other in the best way possible.

Nonetheless, if building a relationship takes time, building a marriage takes concreteness and resolve.

As for the resolve part, Geonhak has never, not even for a second, doubted that San would have been his first and his last. He had played hard to get all of his life right because he wanted to be sure that, whenever he would have fallen in love, it would have been _for real_ . It would have been _for good_. 

Instead, for the concreteness part, he knew he would have had to work a little more, since this, of course, would have implied getting a bigger house, where they could have plenty of space for themselves and… Well, maybe for someone else. Geonhak has been daydreaming for quite a while about building a family with San, even though he has never found a way to share this resolution with him. As it often happens in life, he always had the feeling that it was never the right time or the right place or the right moment in general, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t been putting a lot of thought into the idea of at least starting to contemplate that possibility with him.

They’ve proven for a while now how stable, solid and fond of each other they are, so why not settle down together for good and become an actual family?

When Geonhak thinks about it, his eyes get all watery and his mind travels to the most adorable scenarios possible. He can’t help but truly, deeply desire all of that.

And since waiting for the right occasion has been clearly unfruitful, tonight he means to make the big step and propose. In the end, if the occasion doesn’t come, he has to make it, and since it’s their third anniversary in Geonhak’s mind there’s a voice that is repeating to him “ _now or never_ ”. Impatient? Probably, but who even cares. Yes, he is impatient to start a new chapter of his life with San. Yes, he is more than sure that he is never going to regret it. Yes, he doesn’t really know what’s ahead of them after they get married, but out of all the people who have gotten married in the world, who could safely tell they had it all figured in the beginning? What really matters is that he is not afraid, and Geonhak truly hopes that neither will San be.

In preparation for that evening, Geonhak has been secretly sneaking out from work early for months now to go to look at different apartments, before he could find the one that looked like the perfect place: a big, bright, comfortable flat, with lots of space and big windows, brand new for San to furnish and decorate to his taste. He has bought it right away, depleting most of the money he saved through the years and the income of his old house sale, but he couldn’t stop smiling as he signed the cheque that basically had him ending up nearly broke.

He smiled, and still smiles, because it’s for San. It’s for them. _It’s for love_.

Geonhak doesn’t need anything else.

Anything that isn’t San’s sweet smile, his tender kisses, his muffled voice in the morning, his cute laughter, his little dimples, his small hands intertwined into his own, is absolutely superfluous. 

All San knows is that he is supposed to meet him after work. He probably thinks they’re going to go out for dinner in some fancy place and then have a romantic walk by the river, hand in hand, talking about how they met and stuff, but that’s definitely not it. Nonetheless, Geonhak gets the jollies at the thought of San panicking to pick a nice outfit for their supposed date, sending pictures to his friends and eventually going for the simpler and most essential option: he does it all the time when they’re together, except this time he clearly can’t ask him, so it’s only natural he’ll be probably facetiming Yunho or his other childhood friend, Wooyoung. If he focuses enough, he can probably hear their squirms and their laughter, even from the new apartment.

What San doesn’t know, though, is that he won’t be there to greet him, but there will be Keonhee and Yunho (if they don’t end up eating each other’s face at the front desk of the tattoo parlor), who he has put in charge of driving San to their new apartment.

As the time gets closer, Geonhak begins to check that everything is in place to appropriately welcome San.

There’s champagne in a silver bucket and a tray of chocolates, on a tea table.

There’s a ring, waiting for him in the pocket of his robe.

And there’s him, making himself pretty for his boyfriend, with his glossy hair carefully combed and wearing delightful pieces of almost impalpable lingerie, brimmed with lace and in a faintly glowing fabric, so thin that it could be torn apart by a too intense gaze.

Geonhak smiles, looking at his figure in the bathroom’s wide mirror, before putting on the white, satin negligée he has diligently ironed beforehand, but there’s not much time to contemplate his looks: the doorbell calls for his attention.

San is there and the time for last time fixes has ran out: now he only has to collect every single crumb of courage in his body and do what he has been waiting so long to do.

  
  


* * *

When Geonhak opens up the door, San is clearly at a loss for words.

If he hadn’t been already confused enough on his own, now he’s just blatantly bewildered.

He looks around the room, as he walks into the hall, and then he looks at his boyfriend, short of breath at the overwhelmingly beautiful sight of his body wrapped up in that soft, glossy robe.

“Woah… You look… Gorgeous.” Mutters San, wrapping his hands around Geonhak’s biceps hugged by the satin sleeves of the robe, the contrast of the smooth fabric against his flexed muscles making him want to undress him even before he’s able to say hi.

“You sound so surprised about it! Is this a burn?” Playfully answers Geonhak, scrunching his nose to fake a frown that is suddenly broken by an uncontainable laughter.

“...Shut up, silly!” San pulls Geonhak’s forehead against his own, grabbing him by the neck, as he rubs his nose against his boyfriend’s one, with a soft giggle, before leaving a soft peck on its tip and taking a second, careful look around the room.

“Geonhak, what… What is this place? What is going on?” San asks after a few minutes of astounded contemplation of his surroundings, eyes wide opened and mouth gaping.

“It’s a present. It’s our anniversary. I got you a present.” Geonhak answers, wrapping his arms around San’s waist and pulling him into his embrace to lean down and kiss him.

“It’s a _WHAT_?” San screams, after pulling away from the kiss, his eyes already getting wet and incredulity painted all over his face. 

“Do you need a moment to let that sink in or…?” Geonhak asks, softly smiling at San’s shocked reaction, savouring every second of it.

There’s a joy, for him, in surprising San, that just doesn’t have any equal.

He loves making San happy not because he has to buy his love or something, but because his heart skips a beat whenever San smiles, just like the first time he saw him, and he feels like he needs to give back something in return to the one person who has brought into his life so much happiness, so much light, so much love.

If Geonhak has a bigger purpose in life, if he can now make plans for his future that don’t just revolve around his job, it’s because of San: if he has finally been allowed to stop thinking of himself as a single person and can conceive himself as the part of something bigger, of a “ _we_ ”, it’s thanks to him. And God knows how long he had been waiting for that moment.

The urge to remind him, every single day, of how precious he is to him is only the logical consequence of that.

“This is too much… Love, this is too much, I can’t… I cannot accept.” San sobs, hiding his face in his small hands, all shaking, his frame suddenly looking small and defenseless.

“Yes, yes you can… -Geonhak says, taking advantage of the fact that San still has his hands on his eyes, to kneel in front of him and pull out the ring from the robe’s pocket- Just say these two words, Sanie. Say: _I do_.”

Slowly, San moves his hands away, as his jaw drops at the sight of the ring, and he places them against his throbbing chest as if he needs them to keep his heart in place or it would break out of his ribcage for the emotion.

“Geonhak, is… Is this what I think it is? Is this… For real? For real real?” He gasps and inhales as much air as his lungs can take, completely overwhelmed.

He could faint right on the spot, overcome as he is by emotion, while his cheeks get suddenly flushed and tears slip from his lashes like tiny pearls of joy.

“No, it’s actually not, I’m just asking if you wanna go grocery shopping with me.” Geonhak would like to stay serious, but he ends up cracking up as he sees his boyfriend helplessly looking for a surface to hold himself up onto.

He surges forward to catch him into his arms and holds him tight, his embrace wrapping him up in a soft grasp of calmness and safety, into which San allows himself to melt down, instinctively finding comfort in Geonhak’s warmth, in his solid hold, in his deep breaths, in his perfume. He smells like home, to him. He smells like burnt leather, like smoked salt, like golden amber, like roasted coffee, like silky vanilla. 

Geonhak caresses his hair and plants gentle pecks on top of his head, while whispering him soothing little nothings, waiting for him to calm down and checking his face every now and then with the corner of his eyes.

“Now, now, angel… Breathe… You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to. It’s ok. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.” His voice, deep and tranquilising, almost immediately calms down San, until his chest doesn’t shake anymore and he gradually breathes more easily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react this way. -San begins to speak, slightly pulling out of Geonhak’s embrace and cupping his cheeks into his hands- It’s just that I have been so happy ever since I met you and you have changed my life so much, that in the back of my mind I have constantly felt a voice telling me that I didn’t deserve any of this. I have never been so scared to lose someone in my life as I have been with you, but now here you are, as perfect as you could ever be, proposing to me with a ring and a house as our anniversary present… Geonhak, how could I say no? How could I say no, when all you have proven to me is that love is real and that I won’t be abandoned ever again? How could I ever say no to you, who have offered me a world of _yes_? Of course I do, of course I’ll marry you, and even go grocery shopping with you, if you so insist!” 

San pulls him closer to leave an enthusiastic, wet kiss on his lips, and then offers him a bright smile, dimples in full display, which Geonhak pokes with his fingers, making San all giggly, eyes shrinked in happy crescents.

“Is this for real, love?” San asks “Is this...Is this really going to be our new home?”

Geonhak energetically nods and grabs him by his small waist, lifting him up and twirling around, through enthusiastic, joyful squirms and little loving mewls.

“It’s all for you to decorate, furnish, arrange just however you want. I want you to go wild and do whatever you want with it. I want this to be home, for us, and it could never feel like home unless you make it such. Now, for the serious things -Geonhak stops talking to look directly into San’s eyes, all shiny and twinkling in the light of sunset filtering in the room from the wide window- Will you let me put this fucking ring around your finger?”

They both laugh, as San holds his hand in front of his fiancée, fingers wide spread, and he pulls out the ring from his pocket once more, placing it around San’s left ring finger.

It’s a very simple, essential one, a slightly rounded, tall, white gold sash with a small diamond embedded in its center. Nothing too big or bold. Absolutely Geonhak’s style, San can tell. The feeling around his finger is weird and strange, his first instinct is that to fidget with it and roll it between his fingers. He looks at it some more, mindlessly smiling.

“I love you so much.” San whispers, throwing himself into Geonhak’s arms.

“I love you too, butternut squash.” answers Geonhak, tightly holding him back and enthusiastically kissing his cheeks and ears and forehead and lips, through smiles of joy, while the truest, brightest, most powerful fondness sets his heart on fire for him.

“Now -Geonhak says, holding San’s hands in his own- Shall we order dinner? What do you say?”

San looks at him, grinning slyly and pressing his lips together in a bratty expression.

“Ok, but can we get dakgangjeong?” He asks with the most adorable baby voice he can pull off, sure to make breach into his fiancé’s heart, like he always does when he really wants to eat something that he knows Geonhak would usually say no to for the sake of his work out regimen.

“And tteokbokki! Tteokbokki! Tteokbokki! Can we get those as well? Please?” He chants, gleefully hopping on his feet with glowing eyes, batting his lashes and leaning against Geonhak’s chest with an adoring face.

“You’re a bottomless pit! Yes, we can get tteokbokki as well, but you’re coming with me to the gym on monday to speak to my trainer and tell him it was all your fault!” Geonhak retaliates with a playful smile, as he pulls out his phone to call the restaurant.

“I’m not coming anywhere! You can order a salad, if you’re so concerned about your shape. I don’t mind eating the rest on my own.” San teases him, pretending nonchalance, but still starting to run before he can catch him and fight him with a weapon he terribly fears: _tickle_.

“Oh, so that’s how it is, uh? -He says, going for the chase without a second thought, forgetting about the phone- Get your ass over here this moment, you brat, or I’ll make you pay for this!”

There’s fast steps and happy noises.

There’s a sound of giggles and heartfelt laughters.

And then, in the end, there’s muffled whispers and soft kisses.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After dinner arrives, which they shamelessly eat on the floor, sitting next to each other and fantasizing about the colour of the walls and the size of the new sofa, they just happily snuggle under a soft blanket that Geonhak had brought with himself. He knows how San tends to get cold right after eating, and carefully wraps it around him, before joining him and holding him close. The first thing that San does is to look for Geonhak’s hand to tightly grab into his small one, yet, to his surprise, his hands are just as cold this time.

“You’re cold. -San softly says- Do you want to wear something a little more…” The words die in his mouth as he loses himself in those dark and intense irises of him, looking at him with a gaze heavy with fondness and desire, which are magnetically attracting San closer and closer.

“A little more what?” Geonhak asks, under his breath, brushing the edge on San’s sharp jawline with the tip of his fingers and indulging along the curve of his cheekbone.

“A little warmer?” San mutters, regretting his words the moment they leave his mouth, as he slides his hand up and down along the skin of Geonhak’s toned thighs, softly fastening his grab on his muscles every now and then.

“Why? Don’t you want to heat me up yourself? Don’t I look good enough for you tonight?” Geonhak asks, unfastening the subtle silk belt of his robe to let San take a look of his body embellished by the floral lace of his lingerie, leaving very few things to imagination.

San has to take a moment for himself to swallow the knot of excitement in his throat and keep his composure, in spite of the voice in his mind screaming “ _rip it, rip it, rip it_ ” a countless amount of times.

“Damn, love... -He answers in a breath, completely raptured as he surges forward for a kiss -Don’t ever think that. You’re to die for.”

And, like every time they manage to pause their lives and have some quality time together, a kiss is never just a kiss. 

It demands another.

And another.

And another.

Until, in no time, the soft blanket is placed on the floor, allowing Geonhak to lie down under San sitting on top of him and pinning him down with his hands tightly wrapped around his wrists, while he takes his time indulging on his lips and savouring them with small bites and long, sloppy tongue strokes all around their natural outline, making Geonhak softly moan with enticement and playfully bite back.

San rises on top of him, after a little while, and takes all the time in the world to contemplate him with a hunger that their dinner didn’t sate at all, his scorching gaze running along his body, enchanted by the way the golden light of sunset makes his skin glow, carving shade and light along the curves of his body and making the satin and the silk and the lace glimmer as if they were enchanted. Then, his eyes meet Geonhak’s ones, and he dwells for a second in the beauty of his face, with his swollen mouth, glazed by San’s tongue, gasping for air, a soft, pink hue tinting his cheeks, and his brows slightly furrowed as he stares back at San, eagerly waiting for him to make his next move.

“You are miracle.” Eventually whispers San, looking at him with so much love that he feels like he could break down and start to cry all over again, before leaning down and starting to kiss Geonhak’s body as gently and as softly as he can, pouring out all of his feelings in each peck, not leaving a single inch of skin uncared for, covering him up with light caresses and with delicate brush strokes of his lips, as if he were painting him with devotion and adoration.

“You are a miracle and I love you so incredibly much.” He adds, as he slides towards his fiancé’s face to kiss his lips.

Geonhak pulls him in a strong hug in response, kissing him back and brushing his fingers through San’s silky hair, before sliding them down along the curve of his spine, grasping on the crinkly cotton shirt he’s wearing and on the well carved muscles of his back as their kiss gets deeper. 

He wants him so much.

While the enticed breaths and the heated sound of their mouths clashing fills up the room, Geonhak finds himself impatiently fidgeting with San’s impossibly hard to unbutton trousers, his struggle made harder by the way he keeps ravaging his neck with bites and marks that fill his mind with pleasure and pain at the same time, making it impossible for him to focus on anything that is not San’s searing hot mouth mercilessly feasting on his skin.

When he eventually manages to unzip those devilish pants wit a single, angered, strong stroke of his hands, he is delighted to feel San’s throbbing boner under his palms eagerly touching his groin, his hips, his inner thighs, his butt. Geonhak is impatient. 

He wants him. 

He wants San to take him as fiercely and as ruthlessly as he wants to, he wants him to ruin him, he wants him to claim him, once and for all, until he’ll belong to him body and soul, completely, eternally.

And San has never been able to say no to him purring under his kisses.

“Take that shirt off, love… I want to feel you.” Geonhak softly begs into San’s ear with a voice that sounds like a prayer and an order at the same time.

With a fast movement of his hands and a mischievous smile on his lips, San takes off his tie and rips his shirt open, throwing it in the air, before laying down on him and whimpering at the unparalleled pleasure that he gets from the feeling of their skins touching and rubbing against each other.

Geonhak slowly climbs with his fingers along the curve of San’s ass, slipping them under the fabric of his boxers and sinking them into his soft flesh, spreading his cheeks apart to feel his rim with his fingertips and pushing him down to ride his thigh, until he growls with anticipation at the feeling of his wetness on his skin as they keep on exchanging sloppy, open mouthed kisses and get high on each other’s lustful moans.

But before he can do anything, San breaks the kiss to stare at him with his devilish eyes and to slowly glide down on his chest, playfully pulling the strings and the frills of the lingerie against Geonhak’s skin, looking with enticement at the ravishing beauty of the fading marks the fabric and the seams leave on his body when he pulls hard and long enough, licking and kissing them after he releases his grip.

“Does it hurt?” He asks, softly, as he runs his fingertips around the hem of the incredibly intricate lace underwear.

“No… Not at all… The only thing that hurts me is not riding you already, angel.” Geonhak answers as he wraps his hands around San’s waist, staring at his hard dick twitching under his black boxers. 

“W-wait… Wait, I…. I got something…” Mutters San, breaking the touch for a second and standing up to reach for his bag, from which he pulls out a delightful pink rope with tiny silk roses sewn upon every here and there. 

He sits back on top of Geonhak, rocking his hips on his painfully leaking cock, peeking from the pretty underwear and begging to be released, and lightly caresses his body with the folded rope, making him shake under a series of hot shivers.

“It’s not nearly as romantic or as grandiose as your present, but… I’ve had this thought going on in my mind for a while, and I took lessons to make it the right way, but I figured very soon that it was something way too intimate to try to do with anyone else but you, so I just practiced on myself. But if you’d like to… If you feel like trying…” 

There’s a red hue of embarrassment on San’s face as he speaks, but it’s promptly brushed off by Geonhak biting on one end of the rope and growling with a scrunch of his nose, pulling it towards himself with a challenging look in his eyes.

“I would be lying if I said I am not surprised, but if there’s something you want to try, I’m all for it, so by all means show me what you’ve got, pretty. Go ahead, tame me.” Geonhak says, stretching his body on the floor.

In no time, San gets over him.

His hands are hesitant and trembling at first, but the more knots he secures, the easier it gets for him. Every time he pulls the rope to fasten a knot, he takes his time to place kisses all over the surrounding skin and to make sure he’s not hurting Geonhak, that he’s not being too harsh. For each knot, there’s a river of kisses springing from his lips, and sweet talking, and caresses, and loving words. The first part San takes care of is the wrists, which he ties at Geonhak’s back, making sure he’s comfortable and relaxed enough and that there’s enough room for his skin not to get scratched from the friction with the rope. Afterwards, he moves to his torso, entwining the rope around his back and chest and tying it together with the wrists in an solid, intricate knot, before he moves to work his way around his thighs, his knees, his ankles.

Geonhak doesn’t move, he just lets San’s words lead him into a soft space of trust and relaxation, and for some reason not having control over his own body makes him feel a kind of excitement he had never experienced before. He can feel his dick getting harder and uncontrollably twitching at the touch of San’s hands and lips brushing all over him. 

“Look at you… -San whispers into his ear, making him shiver at the heat of his breath- Such a pretty doll for me… A delightful, sweet, obedient doll, waiting to be played with… Do you want to play with me, pretty? Do you want me to show you just how good I can be to you?” San asks, caressing his face and looking right into his glossy eyes, while gently fumbling around with his lingerie, until he suddenly rips it apart and pulls it away.

“Let’s get rid of this, shall we, love? I want to see you drip all over yourself. I want to see how beautiful you look, all glazed in your own precome. I want to have it all for myself to lick.” As San whispers these words to him, Geonhak can already feel himself getting fired up at the thought of his soft tongue running all over his cock and sucking away his wetness and lets out a guttural roar, instinctively rocking his hips forward, but San has other plans for him.

He pins him down on the floor, face down, as he moves towards his lower back and starts to caress his chiselled ass, slowly, following its curves, fondling in the pits on his cheeks, before he spreads them wide and sinks his face in his rim, eagerly and sloppily drooling all over it, before he proceeds to lick it with a loud, lewd moan of pure lust. San just adore Geonhak’s taste, he loves to eat him up, he loves the way Geonhak melts down in a moaning mess, how he can’t stay still at every stroke of his tongue and at the wet sounds he makes when he is sucking and kissing on his skin. His tongue runs free around his hole, until it’s swollen and clenching, eager for more. But it’s only when San hears Geonhak trying to speak and fail to even plead him to fuck him that he decides to comply with his desperate begging sounds and finally slides in one finger, while his mouth moves over his plump ass, viciously biting and sucking on his flesh. He tastes like sex. And San cannot resist. Once he feels Geonhak’s hole being more relaxed, he slides in another finger and ever so delicately indulges in him, stretching him with extreme care, planting kisses all over his back, his arms, his shoulders, his neck, and caressing his hair with all the possible fondness in the world.

“Does it feel good, love? Is everything good?” He softly whispers to his ear, before going back to nuzzle in the crook of his neck.

“F-feels… Amazing… Feels like… Heaven…” Geonhak murmurs, sighing and moaning, completely lost in the otherworldly pleasure that San’s hands alone are capable to make him feel, in a rapture of both lust and torture, because if on one hand he’s ecstatic at his touch, on the other one he’s in desperate need for release, and if he knows San like he does, he knows he’s not going to let him come just because he asks him to.

“Gorgeous, baby… Then how about we do this, uh?” San says, without explaining what should they do, just pulling his fingers out of Geonhak and leaving him on the floor, hole clenching around the air, disappointedly mewling at the sudden emptiness.

But San doesn’t leave him waiting for too long: as a matter of fact, he comes back soon enough wielding a pretty, pink, glass dildo, which he coats up in strawberry flavoured lube, before gently sliding it inside of Geonhak as he lays down at his back and carefully uses it to play with his rim, twirling it and pushing it further inside, through Geonhak’s whimpers and choked breaths.

“How is it, love? Do you like it?” San teases him, while he presses a trail of light kisses all around his earlobe and down the nape of his neck, and can’t help but quietly purr at the beautiful way with which Geonhak is squirming and biting his lips and grasping the air with his tied up hands, helplessly needing for something to grab onto.

“I… I’m…” He tries to speak, but words die down in his throat under the increasing pressure of the toy being pushed further inside of him by San and then slowly being pulled out, a sweet torture he was not ready for.

“Do you want to come, baby? -San asks, getting a vigorous nod and a growl as an answer- Very well, then, let’s turn you around, shall we?”

Carefully, San piles up their clothes on the blanket, to make sure Geonhak can rest easy on his back, and gently helps him turn around. When he looks at him, he feels a rush of pure lust run through all of his body: Geonhak looks so disheveled and on the edge of the rawest form of pleasure, with his hair messed up, his lips red and swollen after all of his biting in the attempt to keep it together, his body glistening with droplets of sweat and his thick, hard shaft dripping in lecherous pearls of precome. San sucks in his cheeks and gasps for air, as his cock throbs, overwhelmed by the sinful sight and lowkey enticed at the power he holds on him. He crawls on top of him and leans in to kiss him with all of his need, sucking Geonhak’s lips in his own, tasting his mouth, savoring his tongue, while he rocks his hips to feel the wet, warm, hard shaft of his boyfriend push against his hole, that almost naturally slightly unfolds to suck in the edge of his tip.

“I want you… -Finally orders Geonhak, scraping up the last glimpse of lucidity remaining in him to word his thoughts, with a voice that gives away all of his feral arousement and a powerful hip thrust.- So you better stretch yourself or I’m going to fuck you dry.”

San lets out a playful giggle and then brings two fingers to Geonhak’s mouth, which he sucks in eagerly, until they’re soaking wet with his saliva.

“Suck, baby, suck. You’re getting so lucky tonight.” He teases, with a voice that promises wonders. And San is used to delivering what he promises, so he spreads up his legs, making sure to put on a show on his lap, and starts to caress himself, sliding his wet fingers inside and holding the heart shaped handle of the dildo with his free hand, to please Geonhak as well as he is pleasing himself, with the same pace and movements, until the both of them get to the edge of climaxing. That’s when San stops touching himself and pushes the toy completely inside Geonhak, feasting on the inebriated expression on his face and on the deep whines coming from his barely disclosed lips, before allowing him to slide inside of him. As soon as he feels his rim stretching and clenching around Geonhak’s dick, San lets out a loud moan. It’s not the first time he rides him, but he definitely can never get used to his size, no matter how much he prepares himself for it: he always feels a burning mixture of pain and visceral desire to be filled up by him at the same time, and nothing and no one has ever filled him up that good or that much, to the point that San could have an orgasm just by the feeling of having his dick inside of him. Of course, he refrains from surrendering to his instinct, motivated to give his all to Geonhak, in order to make him feel wanted and loved and worshipped with every single thrust of his hips, with the increasing pace with which he moves on top of him, with the way he sinks his fingers under the ropes beautifully tied on Geonhak’s body.

“You feel so good, baby, you feel so, so good…” Mutters Geonhak, as he follows the waves that San’s hips trace onto his skin with strong, needy pushes, more and more powerful at the feeling of San’s insides softly wrapping around his shaft, impatiently chasing the pleasure he gets overcome with at every single thrust.

“Look at you… Look at the love of my life, my perfect man, my precious angel, my one and only….”

But San is too enraptured in the ravishing relish he gets by riding him to form any sort of coherent thought, and Geonhak  _ knows _ , by the way he keeps on sweet talking to him, reminding him at every second how perfect he is and how helplessly he wants him, until he is just forced to stroke himself while straddling him, in order to finally appease the painful desire to come as soon as he feels that Geonhak is dangerously close as well.

“Love… Love… I don’t think I can really hold it any longer…” Mewls San, in a cute, little lament, all worked up, as his hands travel along Geonhak’s body, touching and grasping on his sweaty skin, sinking deep into it, pulling strands of rope and making Geonhak loudly moan at him teasing his body and ovestimulating him, until, as it often happens to them, they find their closure together, ebbing into and onto each other with an increasing spiral of louder and louder moans, breathy sighs and choked mewls, with which they release the static rushing through their bodies and the indescribable sense of fulfillment and content they find when quenching their need for each other, high on the thought of giving themselves to each other, body and soul, and on the irresistible feeling of gratification they get whenever they allow themselves to let one take over the other, though being in complete control, pushing and pulling their power dynamics in bed and completely turning them upside down, just for the joy of pleasing each other, of surrendering to each other, of claiming each other as their own.

Possessing and being possessed.

Owning and being owned.

Loving and being loved.

A perfect balance they had reached with time, but which they had never had with anyone else before, probably because, just like on any other subject, they get each other at once, perfectly, understanding their reciprocal needs, kinks, fantasies and gladly seconding them, having in mind the exact same thing: sex is not _ just _ sex to them.

Sex is part of their intricate, layered, complex, elaborate love language, it’s a level of it through which they have the chance to physically worship each other and to manifest a form of devotion, of commitment, of complete veneration, of absolute adoration and of deep respect that they simply don’t convey otherwise.

So, when San is completely taken by Geonhak and vice versa, it’s not a matter of mere pleasure. It’s a matter of giving himself to him in the most genuine, true, honest and raw way, unveiling all of himself with the certainty that Geonhak will love him and desire him for his most real self, without expecting him to be anything different than the person he is, no matter his flaws, his shadows, his soul’s cracks. No one of them is in that relationship to judge. They’re together because they love each other in a way that is so absolute, so devouring and at the same time so gloriously appeasing, that if they could describe their bond, they would probably say it’s  _ beyond _ .

Beyond lust.

Beyond affection.

Beyond faithfulness.

Beyond adoration.

Beyond trust.

Beyond love and beyond life.

And if they were to be born again, they’d probably still choose each other for a million times more, without a doubt or a second of hesitation, to be able to fall in love all over again, without changing anything of what they have, even if all they were to have would be just their two hearts beating together, until the end of times.

When they’re done, San takes all of his time to slowly and gently untie Geonhak.

After he unties every knot, he makes time to gently caress and kiss along the red marks left on his skin, like they were brush strokes of a masterpiece: his masterpiece. His miracle. His love. Whenever a portion of his body gets released, Geonhak lets out a soft sigh, until he is completely free and San eventually nestles up in the middle of his legs, curling upon his chest like a kitten and pulling him close to kiss him. His lips are soft and warm. 

Geonhak wraps his arms around him, holding him close to himself and cradling him with the lullaby of his heartbeat in a loving embrace, while San mindlessly traces the outlines of his tattoos and Geonhak does the same with the ones he carved on San’s body during the years, like an unspoken promise of a forever that is still to come, but theirs to seize.

As San keeps kissing the marks he left all over him, like he could, with his mouth, suck away the redness and the pain, Geonhak thinks about the accuracy of it all. About how San released him from his inner prison, from his limitations, for every lie he would call a truth just to hold himself back from happiness, too scared of the chase to actually make an attempt to conquer it. About how, with his soft personality and his loving words and his gentle kisses and his fragile self, San pulled away the strings of fear from his heart and gave him a new life.

Geonhak, once more, can’t help but smile as he holds him tighter and kisses him once more.

He can’t help but smile, when it comes to his love for San.

Because the love binding them together is the only knot that really matters.


End file.
